Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/Mickyfickie
}} Please place info here in this area about yourself and why you want to become an administrator: I think I would be a good Admin because I am kind and considerate. I know I was inactive for 1 month or 2 and I will never be again. I know I put things into wrong categories, I now have learnt my mistakes. I won't overuse my powers. I think I also stop fights on chat and rarely get involved. I am fully changed now. Thank you 19:23 (UTC) 29th May 2014 Support *i gonna support you your kind and friendly :) Oppose *I'm opposing because you don't have the necessary editing skills. You need to get used to the layout of pages, this is too soon after inactivity to request as well I think. Luke • Talk • *I really doubt you're ready for any sort of right, you're diving into the deep end going for adminship first. Carwynx | Contactx *I oppose as you only just have started editing again and not on the chat again. You could be good but I don't think now is your time [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] *Strongly agreeing with everyone else, I have to oppose because I see no change in you, you still continue to make unnecessary and unwanted edits, I'm just saying no, too many reasons. : [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *Hi Micky. Sorry everyone's opposing but I agree with the stuff above. On pages, don't add fake information with what you ''think is going to be the release date etc. I just feel that you aren't admin worthy enough and should try again once you are used to Wiki Editing, and also maybe in a few more years when you're older... James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 15:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Comments *@Luke: I am used to the new editing - I have learnt from my mistakes and Ross, I am active; I'm probably on when you're not on. *You're just back from about 2 months of inactivity. Luke • Talk • *I agree with Luke on this one, you have been inactive for a while, plus we don't know if you have those old skills of yours in you. So neutral for now. Good luck though! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'''Harry Chat Mod]] | '' | ''Talk Page'' | 18:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) * Micky! You're back. I remember when you were one of the top editors on the Wiki, and you have done a lot. But after someone leaves for a while, they cannot just jump right back into everything. You have to prove yourself a little again, get more comfortable, and get more active. After a bit more time, I will change my neutral to a support! .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 19:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights